Seriously!
by yunjaez
Summary: AU. Raven's a gothic nerd, Robin's the most popular jock. Their lives never seem to cross each other. Until a teacher pairs them up for Biology remedials. Now what will happen? Will terror unfold? Or will love bloom, as how Raven wants it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I am new on Teen Titans FanFics.=) Believe me, I have three Naruto stories ongoing, so I am sorry if I can't update fast.**

**This is AU. The characters are all in high school. To avoid confusion, I will just call them their Titan names.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans. If I do, I'll own Naruto.**

Chapter 1

Raven's POV

I sat there, looking the snowflakes falling down from the gray sky.

I pushed up my glasses, which were practically resting on the tip of my nose.

I sighed and went back to studying.

My mind recorded all the equations and formulas. I barely took notice of the screaming fangirls who were making my ears deaf.

''Marry me, Robin!''

''I love you!''

I winced.

I looked at all those girls.

They were so pretty. They had slim figures, long blond hair and reputation.

Unlike me.

I looked down at my chipped nails.

It's true that I don't care about my looks but, sometimes, we will do anything to get the attention of our beloved ones.

I do, but look at the mere state of me. I had long frizzy purple hair, black and emotionless eyes. My skin's abnormally pale due to the medication that I take for my insomnia.

And I have a major crush on the hottest guy in our school, Robin.

That sucks isn't it?

Imagine, me dating Robin? We will be as different as night and day. It's the polar opposite. A gothic nerd dating the cheerful jock. That sounds even wrong.

Besides, he's chasing after Starfire, the most beautiful girl in our school. A cheerleader with everything.

Why does that make me insanely jealous?

I hid a blush as Robin walked past me.

He didn't even glance at me.

That shows how unimportant I am in this world.

I sighed again and focused on the teacher, shutting everything around me.

Maybe I wouldn't even have a chance with him. Maybe we aren't destined to be together.

The teacher, Mrs Greene, glared at everyone of us. ''Except Raven, I am displeased with the marks you all have obtained for Biology.''

The class groaned.

''So I'll be introducing a new partnership programme into this class.''

The class fell into an awkward silence. Then, the ultimate idiot, Beastboy, broke the silence by saying, ''Is it worse than detention?''

Smart, Beastboy, really smart.

Cyborg, I think, punched his face. ''Of course it's worse than detention!''

''Oh.''

The class fell into an awkward silence again.

I bet that I won't be included in this programme. At least I think so.

Mrs Greene smiled, ''I'll pair up those who are weak with those who are strong!''

Scratch that. I would be definitely involved. Not that I want to.

''Robin,'' Mrs Greene started to say, ''I'm pairing you up with Raven.''

My jaw dropped.

Maybe I wasn't hearing properly. My ears must have some water in them. THAT'S why I felt weird after the shower. Ah, that must be it...

''Raven Roth, DID YOU HEAR ME?''

I gulped. ''Um, no.''

Smart.

Mrs Greene sighed and repeated all the words distinctly.

''You'll. Be. Pairing. Up. With. Robin.''

At that exact moment, my world crashed into pieces.

Robin looked weirdly at me, before turning back to his friends.

I feel so offended.

Note the sarcasm.

''Why me, Mrs Greene?'' Robin asked while looking at me with distaste.

Mrs Greene smirked. ''You, Robin, don't know anything single crap about Biology except human sexual reproduction and mating organs.''

Robin blushed. I smiled slightly at the sight of him. Really, it's his fault for not studying.

''Mrs Greene, then why me?'' I asked.

Mrs Greene turned to me. ''You, Raven, know everything about Biology except human sexual reproduction and mating organs.''

Ah. Dammit.

The entire class burst out into laughter.

Mrs Greene clapped. ''And that's settled! Now, onto the other pairs...''

My life was gonna be ruined.

Why the hell can't I find this peace that I was looking for?

And why does my futile attempt for an explanation not amuse me?

And why do I have to pair up with ROBIN of all people?

My poor nerd status will be crashed by all those fangirls and cheerleaders of his.

Talk about horror.

* * *

Looks like the news had travelled around the entire campus.

Beastboy and I walked towards the cafeteria. Everybody looked at me weirdly, before turning to their friends to gossip.

Argh. Life's hell.

''So, Raven?'' Beastboy grinned devilishly. ''How do you feel bout the partnership thing with Robin?''

I blushed. ''None of your damn business.''

Beastboy wiggled his eyebrows. ''I know that you like him.''

''No, I don't.''

''I am your bestest friend! Of course I know your issues!''

I glared at him. ''I fucking don't like him.''

Beastboy replied with glee, ''Denial.''

I can't comprehend how I became friends with this retarded elf-like guy.

''Anyway, you have a chance with him!'' Beastboy squealed. ''Congratulations!''

''Beastboy, if you don't shut up, I'll break open your head.''

''Sorry. But I can't resist! I mean, this partnership thing is a great opportunity for you to get a date with Robin!''

''Wow, you used a big word,'' I said sarcastically. ''Opportunity.''

Beastboy frowned. ''I know words.''

''Stupid. You don't know anything.''

* * *

I entered my Student Council office.

''Good afternoon, Raven,'' the vice-president of the student council, Terra greeted me. ''Your work's on the table.''

''Thank you.''

I slammed the door.

And I started working.

Typical of me.

* * *

''Yes?''

This's strange. Terra never knocks on my door. In fact she never comes into my office except to put my work on the table.

''Raven, there's a visitor for you.''

Must be Beastboy.

''Let him come in.''

I wasn't expecting it.

I wasn't expecting him of all people.

''I'm here for my remedial.''

I was visibly stunned. I must be gaping like a fish.

''You are gaping like a fish,'' Robin said.

See what I mean?

''I thought you ran off,'' I hissed out those words.

Robin just shrugged. ''Starfire's in cheerleading practice. So I don't have anything to do.''

''Right. First of all, if you want me to tutor you, you must be mentally prepared,'' I warned him. ''Now, we'll start on the body systems. Go to Terra and ask her to give you an Encyclopedia on Biology. From now. Or else I'll make you do extra exercises.''

Robin gulped. ''Fine.''

''Do I have to read this?''

I glanced up. ''That's little.''

Robin groaned. ''But this book's boring. And there isn't anything about sex.''

''Is Biology all about sex?'' I growled.

''No.''

''Is Biology about other things too?''

''Yes.''

I snapped, ''Yea, if you understand the meaning of Biology, stop trying to be cool and get to work.''

''So do you think I'm cool?'' Robin asked slyly.

This guy's really getting on my nerves.

''Totally not. You are worse than Beastboy.''

* * *

''So what's the circulatory system?''

I really want to bang my head on the wall.

Robin looked at me innocently. ''I don't understand.''

''You know the blood in our bodies?''

''Yea.''

''When you watch suicidal movies, you see the main character cutting his wrist, right?''

''Yea.''

This might be harder than I thought.

''That's because he's cutting one of his major veins. If you lose blood, you die. Kinda like if a sex addict doesn't have sex everyday, he would die.''

Robin's face lit up. ''I get it! So blood's important to us!''

''Yes. Blood's important to us! That's what I am trying to explain for one whole hour!''

''You don't have to shout,'' Robin said, packing up his things. ''But hey, you are a good tutor. Same time, same place tomorrow?''

I glared at him. ''Yea. Same time, same place. Don't run off with your jock friends. Or else I'll tell Mrs Greene.''

''Fine.''

''At least you still have manners. And you are terribly slow for a jock. Bye.''

After he shut the door, I heaved a sigh of relief.

I can't believe that I survived two hours of Robin ALONE.

I quickly shunned that thought and went back to work.

**Yay! My first chapter's done! I am quite happy if I get a review! I think I'll update within a week.=) Please review! And I know most of you all here are RobStar fans, but please don't flame this pairing so much…they are cute in their own way….**

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**Omg. I can't believe that there are a lot of reviews for the first chapter. Thank you so much!**

**The paragraphs are kinda wrong so I'll change that in Chapter 1. I tried to make this chapter as nice as I can.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 2

Raven's POV

I stared at the already-yellowing walls of the classroom. I don't even know that they could call this kind of dumb place a school.

Mrs Greene was talking some kind of random stuff that was totally boring. And hell, I don't even know whether it's her outfit or her lecture that was boring me more. She was wearing a horrible lime green polka-dotted dress accompanied with a hat that had a peacock's tail feather sticking out of it. She even spruced up herself with excessive mascara and eyeliner. Come on, if her eyeliner was black, she could probably be mistaken as a rock star on drugs. Argh. I hate green.

I flipped through some random stuff through my textbook. Beastboy, or lemme just call him Garfield, was glancing at me weirdly. Then, he frowned before turning to Cyborg and talking to him about something.

Thank god I take psychology. I can just tell from Garfield's eyes that he was talking about me. Damn. This ADD guy seriously has major problems as not being able to control his emotions.

I turned back and accidentally, majorly pure accidentally, my eyes met Mrs Greene's.

OMFG. Her green eyeliner's blinding me….OH! My eyes are scarred.

Note the sarcasm.

"Raven, may I ask you why you are not paying attention in my class?" Mrs Greene said. "I mentioned yesterday that you and Robin are not good at Science…."

I yawned purposely. Damn. I am being rebellious, Mrs Greene. Why can't you notice that? Are you trying to be dumb? And here I thought that Science teachers were supposed to be smart.

Just then, the bell rang.

OH.

And again, I was saved by the bell.

Thank whoever invented bells. God bless you.

As I started to pack my stuff, Garfield jumped towards me. YES, he jumped to me literally. This ADD elf has no brains. None at all. Why does that not surprise me?

Garfield smirked, "Soooooo, how did it go with Robin yesterday?"

I frowned. "I recall that I taught a student stupider than you."

Garfield beamed. "There's someone stupider than me? OH MY GOD, RAVEN COMPLIMENTED ME!"

I glared at him. "Oh, you used another big word; complimented. Seriously, I prefer the stupid one."

Garfield snickered. "What happened yesterday?"

"I tried to explain to him why blood is important."

"That's cool."

There was a long pause.

Garfield broke the silence by saying, "I knew that silence was coming."

I wittily replied, "That's cuz you said something stupid and completely not related to the subject we were conversing about."

Garfield groaned. "Damn. I thought you would be lost for words at that 'silence was comin' part."

"Impossible."

"I knew it. No need to tell me again, Raven."

"I am just doing you a favour by reminding your stupid brain."

"Damn."

* * *

The rain drops fell from the grey dark sky. Some of them dropped onto my face as I looked up just to see the sky darkening even more.

Darn.

I headed back to the student council office. The walk to there was chilling and frightening. All the people except the cheerleaders had gone home and it was unusually quiet then. Oh, how freaky.

Vaguely, I heard the cheerleaders, erm…, cheering from afar. Listening to the very high-pitched screams, I turned that door knob open.

OH MY GOD. The sight that greeted me was totally unpleasant. Disgusting in fact.

"Garfield, Terra, what the hell are you two doing?" I screamed. Wow, I screamed for the first time. Wow, a real accomplishment, Raven.

Garfield smoothened his uniform and started blushing. Terra, being the way she is, hid underneath a table.

God. I have never imagined this to happen. My best and yet stupidest friend, and my vice-president of the student council hooking up?

Then, the opposites really attract each other.

Garfield and Terra being a couple?

Nah. I would rather die than see them kiss. Which I so totally wanna do now. May God be with me when I die with my eyes scarred thanks to those two. Hope I would have a beautiful afterlife.

"Terra, would you explain to me why you were making out with this elf just now?" I asked seriously. "Don't dare you lie to me. How did you two even know each other? "

Terra blushed a bright red. "We met online."

Now I am really freaked out. "ONLINE? TERRA, YOU DARE TO HOOK UP WITH A PERSON WHOM YOU MET ONLINE? HOW IRRESPONSIBLE! "

Garfield tried to calm me down. "Chill, Raven. You are lucky that it's me and not some other perverted guy."

I pointed at him accusingly. "You? Not perverted? Then I am not sarcastic!"

Garfield winced then started smirking. "At least I am not perverted as your crush."

What the hell? How dare he insult…Robin! I gasped as I turned around to see the jock walking into the office with a can of soda in his hand.

"Hey ,Raven, what's up?" Robin said cheerfully (man, can't this guy get anymore cheerful?).

"Hey, Robin," I greeted him with a wave. "I am doing fine."

Why do I have a fishy feeling that Robin is not reacting what he's supposed to be reacting? Come on, Beastboy and Terra's clothes are practically falling apart. How come Robin's not squealing "EEE! PERVERTED!" all around?

"Robin," I slowly turned around, "Do you already know about this?"

Robin smirked. "It's already over the school."

I really think I have frozen on the spot _and_ gaping like a fish.

"Raven, you are frozen and gaping like a fish," the three of them said in unison.

See what I mean?

* * *

"You are supposed to read from page 109 to 257. That's final," I said strictly as I slammed the book onto Robin's head. "No slacking. Or your grades will drop."

Robin winced. "No sex?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "Yes. No sex."

Robin pouted cutely before turning to page 109. He skimmed through the pages and looked up at me. He said quizzically, with a curious smirk forming on his handsome face, " Why am I reading about green tea? There's nothing interesting about green tea…"

I fumed before glaring daggers at him. "Green tea contains salubrious polyphenols, particularly catechins, the most abundant of which is epigallocatechin gallate. Green tea also contains carotenoids, tocopherols, ascorbic acid (vitamin C), minerals such as chromium, manganese, selenium or zinc, and certain phytochemical compounds. It is a more potent antioxidant than black tea,[12] although black tea has substances which green tea does not such as theaflavin. It's good for your health."

There was a very very long pause. I think I looked purely evil. Robin looked shocked, with a drool at the corner of his mouth.

Robin slurped his saliva and composed himself, a thing that I thought he wasn't capable of doing. "I am sorry."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**I know this chapter's short, but please bear with me! I was really surprised at what you all have reviewed, and I will try to follow them as much as I could! XD. Yes, I am not really focusing on my Naruto stories, but whatever.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, please gimme suggestions on what to write for the next one! XD. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I love u' all so much!**

**It was really nice of you all. I have never had this many reviews before. Thanks for the suggestions. I really appreciate them and I would try to make them^^. But anyway, I think I'll use Robin's POV in later chapters, so those who are expecting me to write in Robin's POV, you all will have to wait for another few chapters.**

**Yea, by the way, the information on green tea was copied from Wikipedia. Thank the creator of that website. Anyway, I am not smart enough to remember all that.**

**Anyway, enjoy~~**

Chapter 3

Raven's POV

This is pure disaster.

I looked the spiky-haired guy drooling on my encyclopaedia. He had practically fainted. He had that cute look on his face, something I wouldn't dare to touch even if he had died.

But the more important thing is that he was drooling on the pages. His drool was making a puddle on the 'Green Tea' page. I grabbed a baseball bat, (Don't ask me where I got that from nowhere. And I don't play baseball. I don't even know where gym is after two years of studying here. Yes, I am terribly unsporty) and whammed Robin's head.

"Ouch!" Robin screamed and woke up almost instantly. "What the fucking hell are you doing, Raven?"

I smirked sadistically at his pitiful expression and said, "You were sleeping. And drooling. So wipe that saliva off your face and let's start talking about body systems since you have no idea what human body systems are about."

"But…they are not really interesting….unless they have um…."

I shushed him. "Thinking sick again huh, Grayson? Maybe it's about time to shut up about your adventures with your previous girlfriends."

"They are not that bad to listen…..My friends, especially Cyborg, likes to listen to them."

"Which proves my point: you guys are really perverted. Now, read!"

* * *

"Hey, Raven, are you gonna go to the prom?" Beastboy asked curiously.

"I don't think so. You are going with Terra right?"

Beastboy shrugged. "Depends. You can always hang out with us."

I smiled sincerely. "Thanks for the mere thought, Beastboy."

Beastboy ignored me, and continued slurping his ramen noodles. Really, Beastboy may be an annoying jerk who obviously annoys the crap out the most patient of all people( me), but he is kind, unlike most people.

"But Raven, this is your senior year! You are gonna be 18, birdie, but you haven't dated anyone except that emo Malchior dude. Come on, just find a freaking…"

I groaned. "Beastboy, really. SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP. Ever heard of duct tape?"

Beastboy practically gulped down his noodles. "But promise me that you would actually find a date for the senior prom, kay?"

I glared at the pointy-eared guy. "I can't promise. Maybe I would just grab some freshman dude and go with him…"

Beastboy stopped slurping his noodles. Wow, that's a very rare thing.

"Just have a little faith in me, won't ya?" Beastboy said, hurt by my comment. "I would try to find a nice date for you to spend the night with."

I snorted sarcastically. "Who do you think my date would be, Robin?"

"You and your freaking sarcasm," Beastboy groaned and pushed his bowl of noodles out of his way.

"My sarcasm rocks cuz I am awesome. By the way, just curious, who are you gonna hook me up with?"

Beastboy grinned devilishly. "Nightwing."

Who the hell is Nightwing?

"Who's that?"

"No one. Find it out yourself."

"Go die, elf."

"Wow I ACTUALLY MADE YOU SPPECHLESS. OH MY GOD!" Beastboy jumped and jumped.

Curse him to have a stitch.

* * *

I stared at the dull teacher who was going on and on about some kinda crap. Hey, even though I am the model student, it doesn't mean that I have to like studying. I loathe it.

The teacher, Mr Tele, or whom we nicknamed Control Freak, was droning on and on about television and his dreams to be starred in a programme and be made a Hollywood star. You can make it, Control Freak, just that you have that pot belly on your body and your attempts to look cool like Robin are just two words; epic fail.

Oh, how I love sarcasm.

Suddenly, a note flew to my desk.

Weird. No one ever sends notes to me. Beastboy and I pass notes occasionally though, but we only have one class together and that's Biology.

I opened it slowly, expecting some kind of prank to pop out. Man, I am so pessimistic.

_Raven,_

_When is our next lesson? _

_Robin_

I blushed. Robin passing notes to me? That's like a dream come true.

I quickly scribbled my reply back.

_Robin,_

_Anytime you want. =) But I am gonna train hard and you better keep up with my pace. Plus, why are you passing notes to me in the middle of the class?_

_Raven_

I threw the note back to him. He stared at me, before looking at the reply I have written.

_Raven,_

_This class is boring. Control Freak and his drama is something I didn't really need to see._

_Robin_

I giggled.

Control Freak looked over at me, shock embedded on his obese face. "Are you okay, Miss Roth?"

I composed myself. "I am perfectly fine, Mr Telle."

OMG. DID I JUST FREAKING GIGGLE?

_Robin,_

_Wow. You are really getting used to my sarcasm._

_Raven_

A smile was edging outta my face as I threw the note to Robin. Robin stared at me weirdly, before turning back to scribble.

_Raven,_

_I love your smile. The way you smile is cute. Smile more._

_Robin_

As I re-read his note, a tomato-red blush exploded fully on my face. Damn, did Robin write that he thinks my smile was cute?

I feel like I am contented enough to die. Oh God, you can take me in your arms. I would be happy to go with you.

**There! All done! I didn't really put in much Rob/Rae in this, but hey, passing notes is a good sign isn't it?**

**I would love reviews. Whoa, 19 reviews already? That was pretty fast…..now let's aim for 25 reviews by adding this chapter.=). Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, seriously, thank you all for the reviews. I mean, for 3 chapters only and I got more than 28 reviews. That means 9 reviews approximate for each chapter! That's so cool!=D . I promise that I will try to update faster!**

**Latezz123- They won't be kissing until later chapters though….but maybe an accident kiss could happen…..but sometimes I won't be able to describe the kissing scene between Robin and Raven as I don't really know how that feels like cuz I am 13 and haven't had my first kiss yet. I go an all-girls school you know…..**

**My author note's a little bit long this time. When I read Latezz123's review, I burst out laughing. That's why I wanted to include a personal message to her. By the way, if you have any questions, you could just ask me by reviewing=).**

**I won't let you wait any longer! Here's the awaited Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

The note between me and Robin haunted my mind.

A full grown blush painted my face as I thought about it again. Damn Raven, snap outta this girliness.

I looked at the papers. Something about a prom or something. Then, something snapped into my mind. Damn, who the hell is Beastboy trying to hook me up with? Doesn't he know that I…am in love with someone?

Shit. I couldn't even admit it to myself.

I have been in love with Robin for so long. Shows true love. I, the daughter of the most terrible father in the world, have the capability to love someone for so long. I am so proud. I proved to myself that I can love someone.

Maybe it began at that time.

* * *

_That was the second anniversary of my mom's death. I sat on the grass near the tomb, looking at the tomb dazedly. I sat there, without bothering to wipe my tears away. _

_That was because __**he**__ had done all this. __**He**__ of all people, the one whom my mom loved the most, had done this to her. __**He**__ freaking killed her with a freaking kitchen knife! Who cares about his emo problems and his mental health?_

_I laid daffodils beside the tomb. Strangely, even though the ground of the cemetery was well, cement, but somehow, flowers managed to grow there. Must be the God's blessings for my mom._

"_Nice flowers."_

_I looked up and saw a boy no older than me gazing into my eyes. "They grow here."_

"_Your mom must be a blessed person. I would like to meet her."_

"_Thank you."_

_We said nothing for a long time. Finally, the boy broke the silence by saying, "My parents are dead too."_

"_I am sorry. But we must have the same feeling of pity from each other."_

"_I know. But don't cry. It's time for us to move on."_

_I smiled softly. "True. Thanks for accompanying me today."_

"_What's your name?" _

"_Raven."_

"_Sweet. We are both birds. I am Robin."_

"_Hope to meet you again."_

"_I hope that I wouldn't forget you by the time when we meet again."_

_I smiled. "No problem. I won't really remember you then."_

"_Good bye!"_

_I waved my hand slightly. "Good bye!"_

* * *

I sighed. He really didn't remember. But there's a fact that I am not really 'important'. I don't even have special features. No wonder he wouldn't remember me.

Guess there's no hope for me.

* * *

Robin's POV

I twirled one of my dark locks and eyed the red-haired beauty coolly. "So, hey Starfire, wanna go out?"

Starfire blushed slightly. "I am so sorry, my friend, but I have arranged a date with Roy-san on the prom date."

I was crestfallen. "That's ok."

Starfire smiled one of her bright-until-you-will-be-blind smiles. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright. I don't really mind. Speaking of Roy,…is he going out…with you?"

Starfire just smiled. "Maybe."

I shrugged and just walked away.

I was rejected by my dream prom date. I was utterly turned down by my date. Can't my life get any worse?

The damn prom was in two freaking weeks. I must find a date, a beautiful one at that, and then show up at the prom shining brightly like a star. Like I said, I need to maintain my 'cool' character.

I sighed dejectedly and walked back to the student council office.

Wait wait wait. Why am I going to the student council office of all places?

I shook my head wildly. It is weird…..wonder why I was heading that way of all ways…

"If you are gonna go in, just go in," a voice that was cold yet sweet at the same time rang behind my ears.

I turned around and saw the student council president standing there, clutching a humongous book in her arms. She was staring at me with her lavender eyes that seemed to go through my heart and know everything about me.

Whoa. That was creepy.

The student council president stood there in an…how do you call it…elegant manner. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and tight jeans, I mean those kind of really tight jeans that even Starfire couldn't fit in. Trust me, I know Starfire's size.

She looked up at me with her purple eyes and then motioned me to come into the office. As I entered the office, I breathed in deeply and smirked. This place really calms me down. Trust me, I act perverted, but in my heart, I am a nice guy who just like peace and serenity. Simple.

The student council president gestured me to sit down. She then walked over to the shelves and grabbed a really really thick book and slammed it down in front of me.

"Why is green tea important to our health?" She smirked and adjusted her glasses.

I gulped.

Memory….come on! I trusted you with all my life! If not I would end up memorising the whole book in front of me and my brain would be fried to death.

"Ummm…..green tea…..ummm…."

The student council president frowned. "I expect you to get this by the end of this week. I really want to see your improvement. Now is gonna to be Mrs Greene's class. You better go."

* * *

Growlll…..

My stomach was rumbling like a mad woman gone crazy. Why didn't I eat anything before the lesson? I am so stupid.

Cyborg passed me a can of green tea. "Here, this is the only thing that I have in supply. Drink it."

I murmured a word of thanks and gulped down the whole can.

"Now, since Robin is drinking green tea without permission….lemme ask you what the importance of green tea is to our health." Mrs Greene asked, smirking widely. How dare that bitch?

I slowly stood up and moaned slightly. "Green tea is…"

From somewhere, I could feel that stare on me. That piercing stare that could stare straight through one's heart, Raven's.

"Green tea contains salubrious polyphenols, particularly catechins, the most abundant of which is epigallocatechin gallate. It also contains carotenoids, tocopherols, ascorbic acid ,minerals such as chromium, manganese, selenium or zinc, and certain phytochemical compounds. It is a more potent antioxidant than black tea, although black tea has substances which green tea does not such as theaflavin."

What the hell did I just blurt out? Did I really recall them from memory? My pathetic little memory could record that much?

I almost squealed. Thank you, Raven. Thank you so much for lecturing me the topic of green tea. I want to hug you.

Mrs Greene looked definitely shocked, with a slight drool coming outta her mouth. Ha! That bitch thought that I won't probably get it right. See who's the loser now, bitchy teacher?

"….Well done, Robin. You may sit down."

I felt everyone stare at me. Do I really look that stupid in class?

As I started to sit down, Raven's eyes met mine. She wasn't smiling. But I could see the pride in her eyes. She slowly grinned, giving me a thumbs up. Then, she turned away to focus on the lecture.

I would love to see that smile again.

Who knows?

**DONE! This is longer than the last chapter! It's not really important but I want you all to see the pride! Please review! Let's aim for 40! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I haven't updated for so long, have I? I am so sorry. It's just that I was too busy to do so.**

**This time, the author's note would be a little longer though cuz I haven't updated for long. **

**Kittywolf117, thanks for the encouragement. I really appreciate you reading this story. It's so flattering when a person your age is reading a work that you have written and praise you. Thank you. I will try to make this nicer! ^^**

**Many of readers here want me to make Raven and Robin kiss. But I am so sorry to tell you that it's a bit too soon for that to happen. But rest assured, I will pace up the story a little bit; I just think that the story is going too slow.**

**Thank you all for reading this!**

Chapter 5

Robin's POV

I slumped back against my locker with all my books in my arms.

Man, Mrs Greene really gave a hell of a detention. All those unlucky guys who fell on her nerves really got a damn big amount of caning.

Damn. Thanks a lot, Raven.

"Hey, buddy! How's going?" Roy suddenly popped out of nowhere and gave me a big hearty slap. As being the wimp I was, I immediately fell onto the ground.

I rubbed the dust off my shoulders as I stood up. "Nice one, Roy."

Man, Raven's sarcasm was really getting to me.

"Hey, sorry, man! I missed you so much!"

Yea. After he had spent many days making out with Starfire, now then he tells me that he missed me? Wow, Roy, you have really healed my broken heart.

"Don't worry about Starfire. Buddy, I didn't mean to steal her away! You should have just said so!"

I stared intently into Roy's eyes. Sure, there was the sincerity and all, but why do I have a feeling that it was fake? Why am I so sure that he was just pretending?

I turned away from him abruptly and looked at the time. "Oh, it's almost time! I really needa go now. Bye."

* * *

I huffed as I sprinted into the student council office.

The dark-purple-haired girl glared at me as I panted in front of her. Damn, how much does it take to satisfy her? She's like a freak that can't be satisfied.

"You are late," she snapped. "I was waiting."

"I am so sorry."

I am so sorry if I had damaged all men's pride. It's just that Raven was really scary. It's almost as if her eyes were glowing red like that Sasuke from Naruto. It's just so scary.

"Whatever. Just sit down and start studying."

I heaved a sigh of relief, merely from the fact that she hadn't killed me yet.

I sat down obediently and read through the whole chapter on systems. I am really being obedient. I must be changing.

Raven sat down opposite of me. She held out her skinny hand, and offered me a Coke. "Your reward."

I gaped at her dumbly, not bothering about the slight drool on my lips. "For what?"

Raven smiled slightly. WOW. Her smile was breathtaking! I should really get her to smile more!

"Silly, you answered Mrs Greene's question correctly."

I took about five seconds to comprehend what she was saying, and after I had, I swallowed that huge tremendous amount of pride down my throat. I grinned, and thanked her, "You helped me."

Raven stared at me, before exploding into a fit of giggles.

Confused, I scratched my head before asking her, "Are you ok?"

Raven's eyes sparkled and laughed when they met mine.

For the first time, I felt bliss.

"Just drink that Coke before I start teaching you the complex veins."

I grinned, and analysed the page happily.

These lessons are getting more and more fun!

* * *

"So…how are you and your girlfriend getting along?"

I blinked stupidly before choking. "What? I don't even have a girlfriend."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Starfire? Hello?"

I shut my mouth. "Starfire is not gonna go with me to the prom. How can I even consider her as my girlfriend?"

Raven had this serious look on her face. "But…you should have a…."

I bent lower. "I just don't want to go to the prom with anyone else."

"I know that Starfire is your dream girl, but isn't it ok to give others a chance too?"

"No."

* * *

Raven's POV

My heart hurt when I heard the word 'No'.

Really, it's depressing.

"Whatever then. Let's just continue studying."

He's not gonna give any other people a chance. Especially me, a loner and geek.

God, where's hope when I need it?

* * *

Shit.

Why the hell didn't I bring an umbrella?

I fished around for my black umbrella in my bag.

Darn. Lady luck is really not on my side.

I groaned and slumped against the student council office door.

I hate all these things happening to me. What the hell is wrong with me?

I shook my head violently and plopped down on the cold hard floor.

I can't understand this jumble of feelings in my heart. I am officially suffering from this. Darn.

"Hey, what happened to you?"

I looked up, and saw two crystalline blue eyes looking down at me.

"Robin?"

Robin grinned. "You don't have an umbrella?"

I cocked my head to one side. "Obviously not."

"So even the great Raven makes mistakes huh?" Robin muttered and pulled me up by my arm. "Let's go. We can share my umbrella."

"But…"

"Stop talking."

I immediately shut up and followed his lead.

WAIT.

DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHERE MY HOUSE IS?

"Robin, where the hell are you going?"

"Your house obviously."

I cringed.

This is way wrong.

He doesn't even know where my house is!

FREAK.

Luck is totally not on my side.

**This is the end of chapter 5! Yay! It's going well enough, I think. Review, pretty please? 50 this time! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again~! I am back with a lot of stuff. But I need to clarify something. I am not forcing you all give me reviews. If you don't want to review, that's fine with me. Thank you, Wheelchairmaniac99, for giving me this advice.**

**Anyway, I thank you for all the reviews! It's damn encouraging to see such nice reviews!**

**Let's start Chapter 6~!**

Chapter 6

Raven's POV

I grumbled and took a gulp of the warm coffee. My teeth felt like they had been frostbitten. Darn. Remind me why do I have a crush on this idiotic guy?

Robin smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "I am sorry."

I growled angrily. "Yea, you should be. We had been walking in the freaking rain for two whole hours!"

Robin grinned. "I was just trying to send you back home."

"Why? Do you flirt with girls like that?" I groaned and took another big gulp of the coffee.

"I wasn't flirting with you. Besides, I can't flirt with you anyway."

I felt a pang of hurt. Man, he doesn't even think of me as the flirting material? Maybe, in his eyes, I am only a goth who just happened to be smart and ugly at the same time.

Raven, you aren't thinking properly. Snap outta of it.

"But may I ask you something?" I asked tentatively.

"What?"

"Where the fucking hell are we?" I said, pissed off. "At least treat me with some respect. Remind me who brought me here."

Robin blushed. "It wasn't my fault! I was just trying to help you!"

I folded my arms. "Fine. Tell me how we are gonna go to my house."

Robin frowned. "This place is near my house. How about you crash there for the night?"

"Obviously not," I said, deadpanned. "I would rather remain a virgin than stay with you for one whole night."

That was totally true. I would never be caught staying at the same place with him. Who knows, maybe he would rape me.

Wait wait. I am not his type. So there are no problems about him raping me.

Now, I am depressed again. How ironic.

"Just rest at my house for the time being. Then we will figure a way for you to get back to your house."

I hesitated. "Fine. I am only doing it for the sake of my teeth."

Robin sighed exasperatedly. "Just get on with it can't you? God, and I thought that you are an easy girl to handle."

I snorted. "Think that, and you are doomed forever."

* * *

His parents must be snotty rich.

All I could see is grandeur and shining lights and real red velvet carpets. Is he a fucking millionaire or something?

"Don't be too overwhelmed by my wealth and welcome yourself inside."

I rolled my eyes and dusted the rain off my shoes. "Thank you for letting me rest here for a while." I plastered a grin on my pale face and looked up hopefully.

"Robin, where the fuck did you go?" I whispered angrily. The words seemed to bounce off the walls and echoed inside the gigantic hall.

I scanned around.

Really, Robin's parents must be very rich. They must be celebrities or something.

But wait, Robin's parents were dead long time ago. Then how did he even get the money? He's too stupid to work secretly as a CEO of a major company, that means someone is his benefactor.

What a lucky guy.

I slowly tiptoed towards the centre of the main hall. There was an elegant chandelier with diamond snowflakes dangling from the tips. Lace patterns were sewn onto the red curtains, and they flowed elegantly from the ceiling along the window panes. Pretty pictures of cupids were carved on the walls of the hall.

"What are you doing, Raven?"

I snapped outta my daze and stared into Robin's eyes. "What?"

Robin scrunched up his face and frowned. "You are acting weird today."

"It's not like I am an emo all the time." I turned back towards the walls and saw something very very very weird.

"Robin, why is there a picture of Beastboy here?"

"Huh? There is?"

I shook my head in exasperation. "There is. Come and see."

Someone had drawn a very stickman-like picture of Beastboy and Terra and scribbled "We'll be lovers forever!"

I know this handwriting.

"Robin, did you bring Beastboy here before?"

"Yea. He said he wanted to do something."

"And you freaking believe that?"

* * *

"Ooh, there are a lot of biology textbooks here," I exclaimed.

I grabbed the thick books and dumped them into a basket hanging beside me.

"Hey, Robin! Why don't you study even though you have the time?"

"I am too busy chasing Starfire. Duh."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I found some really good books here. You must read them by the end of this week."

Robin gaped at me open-mouthed. "What?"

"Are you retarded or something? I am speaking perfect English."

Robin swallowed his saliva with difficulty. "But still…don't I deserve a break?"

"No."

Robin frowned and slumped back. "Fine. Be that way."

"Ok, then I will be that way. Catch." I brilliantly threw some books at him. Oh, did I mention that they were heavy? Probably not.

Robin stood up to catch the approaching books but the books, with a lot of kinetic energy, hit his shoulder. Robin screeched, and like a wimp he was, he knelt down on the floor, groaning in pain. I struggled not to laugh. God, that was so damn funny.

I slowly climbed down the ladder.

"Raven, help me….get….me…di…medicine…"

I smirked gleefully. "No way. Get it yourself."

"You are a meanie!" Robin whined.

**Thank you so much for reading this! I am already glad that you read this. Thank you so much! I would try to update sooner! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AH…haven't been here for a long long time…I was really busy with exams and stuff like that, but it paid off.=D. I have 7 distinctions outta 9 subjects. That's totally cool~!**

**Anyway, I realise that the last chapter was damn short, so…I am planning to make this one quite long. Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 7

Raven's POV

I yawned. Dammit, I am so damn tired. After reading all these books, I feel like my eyes were gonna burst out.

"Are you tired?" Robin asked, concerned. "Should I get you a cup of coffee or something?"

I shook my head wearily. "No need for that. By the way, you should be studying instead of looking at manga."

Robin frowned. "I can't concentrate now. Dunno why. Maybe because you are here?"

I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. My face flared as I tried to glare and him. "Like you pay attention to me everytime we study?"

God. That sounded like I was implying something.

Robin stared at me weirdly. "Seriously, my concentration wanes when I am around you."

I rolled my eyes. "You are just thinking about other stuff. Like Starfire, for example."

I kept really quiet as I tried to avoid his intense gaze and continue reading. Man, he really gets on my nerves.

I really hate him for doing so. No one had managed to get me really really angry.

I stared at the words fiercely.

Let's just ignore his stare…..

I started tensing up after a while. His stare was really uncomfortable. Like seriously, why was he staring at me of all people?

Oh right. Cuz I am the only person here.

"Can you please stop staring at me? It's annoying."

"It's not Starfire."

I was stunned. What the crappy hell is he talking about?

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't thinking about Starfire."

I squinted my eyes to get a closer look at him. Weird. He seemed okay.

"Are you sick or something? Like seriously, you should go to a doctor."

"LISTEN TO ME! I AM EXPLAINING!" he yelled angrily at me. "SIT DOWN!"

Shocked by the sudden increase of volume, I plopped down on a sofa absently. Is he throwing a tantrum?

"Robin, what are you trying to say?" I asked blankly.

"Just believe me! I wasn't thinking about her!"

I sighed in exasperation. "Robin, if you are gonna throw a tantrum here, don't do it in front of me. I hate people who are spoilt and selfish."

"Fine. Be like that." Robin fumed and pouted.

* * *

Robin's POV

I was really saying the truth.

I really wasn't thinking about Starfire!

But…why am I trying to get Raven of all people to understand?

Ah, whatever.

I stomped on the floor while glaring at Raven. How can she be so peaceful and serene while I am damn angry here? This is just so unfair.

Why did God bless Raven with calamity while he cursed me with short temper and stupidity? Argh.

I swore, and walked over to the flowers.

I touched a blooming rose gently. The art of ikebana was always fascinating for me. The crook of the flowers. The branches making gentle yet deep curves. The flowers, each bloom with a uniqueness that cannot be described.

"So…Robin, you like arranging flowers?"

I blushed. "NO! You have gotten it all wrong! I am a jock, remember?"

Raven smiled mischievously. "A stupid one at that. But…"

I shook my head wildly, denying it till the end. I mustn't let ANYONE know that I like flowers. And I arrange ikebana.

"Seriously, Raven, you got it all wrong. How can a manly guy like me, like ikebana? Dream on!" I tried to chuckle breezily.

Raven frowned. "But still, it's ok for you to like ikebana. It's kinda cute."

I really felt hot. "But…I don't like ikebana! It's so lame!"

Damn, I am a terrible liar.

I turned myself towards the ikebana again. The tiger lilies bloomed fully with freshness and purity. The branches, even though they looked weak, provided support for the blooming flowers. The leaves and the vines twined around the whole arrangement elegantly. An incarnation of perfection.

I didn't make it though. All my flower arrangements were in my studio. No one could touch them. No one could see them. They are the reason why I could cope with life for so long. Ever since my parents died, I decided that I wouldn't make ikebana anymore.

"Robin, just tell me the truth."

I swiftly turned around. "What?"

Raven's gaze pierced through me. "I know that you used to make ikebana."

I gaped at her. "Are you really sure?"

She smirked. "Totally."

I frowned dejectedly. She figured it out. Argh, next time, I shouldn't underestimate Raven.

"So…tell me more about your ikebana then."

That's it? She's not gonna find me weird or something?

"Raven?"

"What? I am waiting for you to tell me more about ikebana."

"Pinky promise. Don't tell anyone."

Raven sighed. "Pinky promise."

I smiled gleefully. Ha, I knew I can trust Raven!

I stood up abruptly and pulled Raven by hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To my ikebana studio."

* * *

I opened the glass door gently.

The ikebana I have arranged were displayed beautifully on glass racks. The tools I use for ikebana were left lying around, just the way I like it.

"Wow. You arranged all these?" Raven looked at the ikebana, amazed. "You are truly a genius in this! Oh my god! These flowers are taken really good care of!"

I smiled smugly. "These are my treasures."

"You seem very proud."

I rolled my eyes. "That's only because you are trustworthy, and I know that you won't tell anyone."

Raven chuckled lightly. "True. But still…why don't you pursue a career in ikebana?"

Shocked, I swivelled around. "It'll destroy my reputation!"

"But you don't seem to care about it when you were just a freshman!" Raven reasoned.

"But I hadn't met Starfire then!"

Raven's eyes turned dark. "So you are sacrificing your dream just for Starfire?"

I gritted my teeth. "So what?"

Hurt, Raven stumbled away. "Sacrificing your dream for a girl who won't even pay attention to you? Are you sure it's worth it?"

"Yea!" I defended.

"There are other ways, Robin. You shouldn't let your talent be wasted away just because of a girl."

"It's not like I can think of any."

Raven sighed exasperatedly. "Duh, you are stupid. Do you know that girls like Starfire like romance? Ikebana symbolises romance in a way that would amaze all the girls. It displays your gentleness."

"Really?"

Raven smirked. "Really. I am gonna force you to participate in the talent competition that the school is having next week."

I was stunned. Raven, the nerd of the whole school, is helping me get the girl of my dreams? That's…wonderful.

"Deal."

Raven shook my offered hand away. "You are gonna study while practicing ikebana. We'll multi-task. After the talent thingy, there are end-of-year exams."

I gulped. Would I really be able to handle both at the same time?

"Deal?" Raven offered her outstretched hand.

"Deal!"

* * *

Raven studied the contents of the book carefully. "Today, we would start with you making an ikebana that appeals to teenage girls. The major flower base should be…roses. The ikebana should be charming and romantic."

"Ok."

"And you would be studying the parts of the frog. And the human's brain at the same time."

"Ok."

I gathered all the best roses that I had grown in the greenhouse. And branches for the effects and stuff like that.

"You are not allowed to continue until you have memorised one fact," Raven said strictly. "A human's brain needs oxygen to function."

"A human's brain needs oxygen to function," I memorised aloud while I started making the ikebana.

Making ikebanas really calms me down. I feel like I was in heaven again. I haven't made ikebana for a long time. Oh the memories…

Raven continued to tutor and tell me the facts to memorise. Strangely, I am memorising everything. Every single fact is going into my head. Wow, that's a miracle.

"You are really doing well," Raven commented. "Really."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Tell me the human brain's function."

"The nervous system is your body's decision and communication center. The central nervous system is made of the brain and the spinal cord and the peripheral nervous system is made of nerves. Together they control every part of your daily life, from breathing and blinking to helping you memorize facts for a test. Nerves reach from your brain to your face, ears, eyes, nose, and spinal cord... and from the spinal cord to the rest of your body. Sensory nerves gather information from the environment; send that info to the spinal cord, which then speed the message to the brain. The brain then makes sense of that message and fires off a response. Motor neurons deliver the instructions from the brain to the rest of your body. The spinal cord, made of a bundle of nerves running up and down the spine, is similar to a superhighway, speeding messages to and from the brain at every second."

Raven looked purely horrified. "Wow. You can memorise all these? While making ikebana? I should continue teaching like this."

I snapped up. "Thanks."

Raven gave me a rare smile.

"No problem."

**There, there, done~! Chapter 8 would be longer, I think. Robin making ikebana…it would look nice. By the way, ikebana is the Japanese style of arranging flowers. It's a form of art~! It looks nice, you all should google it. **

**Sorry for my really long absence. Please review! I really want to know how the readers think about Robin making ikebana.=D. Thanks~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yoyo~! I am back~! LOL.**

**Relax and chill, I haven't forgotten about this story. LOL. It's just that sometimes, I am too lazy to turn on the laptop and start writing. Plus, it's summer so I usually play hockey….oh well…**

**Anyway, lately, I have some…emotional problems, so if this chapter is too emoish and other stuff, I am so sorry. I am just feeling lonely like other girls.**

Chapter 8

Raven's POV

Damn.

How can a freaking hottie like Robin do stuff like ikebana for goodness sake?

I was really horrified when I saw all his artworks. Even a girl like me can't even make ikebana, how can HE make all those gorgeous flowers?

I continued wondering as I walked along the street.

Seriously, it really helps his studies. So…I shall continue this way of teaching him. It makes my work easier.

After 3 hours of making ikebana while studying, Robin COMPLETELY memorised the whole chapter on BRAINS, which I took 1 day in order to achieve that. This must be a miracle happening.

Well, apart from the fact that he's just going along with me for the sake of getting Starfire as his girlfriend, I am totally satisfied with the plan. It hurts me a lot actually, but well, it's for Robin's happiness, isn't it?

Starfire is totally lucky to have Robin as a boyfriend. I just know that he wouldn't cheat on her, and he would love her with all his heart.

Starfire is a one heck of a fortunate girl.

As much as I am jealous, there is nothing I can do. I couldn't possibly seduce Robin. (That would happen when the world ends in 2012) And I only wish for Robin's happiness.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Ouch, what was that for, woman?"

What the freak?

I glared up, only to find staring into the freakishly red-tinted eyes.

"Um…who the hell are you?" I snapped. "And you were the one who bumped into me, NOT the other way round."

The guy raised his eyebrows and said mockingly, "Oh yeah? Girl, you wanna have a piece of my fist?"

I rolled my eyes. "We are in the middle of a busy road. You would get caught by police if you try to do that to me."

The guy frowned. Obviously, he has no brains.

I observed the guy carefully. Typical basketball player, I guess. Tall, blue eyes, ginger hair…an ok face.

"Whatcha staring at? Staring at my awesome bod?"

"What the hell? Who wants to stare at you?" I growled.

THEN I noticed our school badge sewn onto his shoe bag.

'You are from my school?" I asked incredulously. "How can a dumb person like you get in?"

"You are from my school too?"

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, we burst out laughing.

"Name?" I asked.

"Roy."

"Raven Roth."

We shook hands for peace.

"Wanna go inside for tea?"

"Sure."

This guy seems nice enough.

* * *

"So…what year are you in?"

"Hm?" I stared at Roy with eyebrows raised. "Um, senior. Graduating this year."

"Oh really? How come I have never seen you before?"

I sweat-dropped. "Simple. I am drenched now."

"Oh right," Roy said and trailed off. "Then, what do you play?"

"It's not a matter of play. It's about me being the student council president."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I thought the president was some type of nerd wearing glasses and very shy."

"Simple. There is something called contacts that even nerds can wear sometimes."

"You amuse me, woman."

"Instead of complimenting me, how about getting green tea for me? That way, I won't be having goosebumps while talking to you."

"Smart with words ah…Oh, by the way, this will be my treat."

I rolled my eyes. "Awesome."

After finally getting that hot green tea of mine, I started talking.

"What classes do you take?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't think I take the same classes as you."

"Oh whatever. Then, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why? Are you interested in me?"

I blushed due to embarrassment. "No. Just asking."

"I am not sure if Starfire is counted, cuz she's only going to the prom with me."

"So you were the guy who took away Robin's dream girl huh?"

"Ya, that's right. Starfire asked me though. Said that she's just using me in order to get Robin jealous."

"Oh really? No surprise there."

I quietened down.

Starfire is interested in Robin. They have mutual feelings.

They match.

"Then why did you agree?" I asked abruptly.

"There are benefits, like getting to know you even well."

"Yea right. You don't have to say that."

Roy frowned. "Fine, that was fake, as I don't even know who the freaking hell you were before I saw you, but...I would like to change that."

"Oh really?" I stood up and prepared to go home. "I need to go now. See you at school."

* * *

"Yo, Raven-sweetie~! How's life?" Beastboy crooned.

Disgusted, I shuddered and glared at him. "Just because you got a car, doesn't mean that you have to show off to me by calling me sweet names."

"But still, THIS is a CAR. Not just a car, but a top-brand car."

"Shut up, Beastboy. You are totally making me late."

Beastboy sighed. "Let your hair down, baby. Nightwing is coming for ya!"

"You really want to see me with my hair down huh?" I sneered. "Don't you know that I could just torture you and send you to hell?"

"Ok, don't let your hair down. Your hair got dandruff and I wouldn't want them on my face."

"My dandruff will just send you to hell, matey."

* * *

The first class: Bio?

What the hell.

I entered the Bio lab quietly. Not a lot of people were there though. Figures. This was just the morning class. EVERYONE would come late.

As I had nothing to do, frankly speaking, I have done all my student council work due to a certain someone's presence in my mind all day long. So I shall sleep.

Just then, the stupid PA system blared out, "May Raven Roth come to the principal's office RIGHT NOW? This is urgent. Please come to the principal's office right now."

I yawned and stretched. What the hell does the principal want me for?

* * *

"WHAT?" I screeched. "I GOT IN?"

Mrs Brown rolled her eyes. "Can't you see the confirmation letter in your hands?"

"But Mrs Brown, that school is SERIOUSLY hard to get in. VERY VERY hard. Only the top…100 students go there, and half of them are kicked out by the mid-year."

Mrs Brown shook her head. 'Apparently, the principal there took a liking to you, although I have no idea why."

I glared at her. "I know you don't like me, but no need to emphasise this here, right?"

"Chill, I may be hip and talk like a teenager, but that doesn't change that I am 35 years old. I am way older than you."

"And way older-looking than me," I snickered.

"Anyway, just consider. This is your future, Raven. If you go there, it's good for you."

"Sweet. I guess I would go. How long?"

"5 months for the exchange programme. After the prom, straight away, you would have to go there."

"That's good. No connections too. AWESOME."

"You may go. The teacher in charge of you will be me. You just have to report to me anytime you like. I can help you study for the college there."

"Ok. Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it," I said sincerely.

* * *

I got in.

I don't really know whether this is supposed to be good. Well, I don't have a lot of friends here, so there won't be any…longing to stay here I suppose.

This might be the best for me.

That way, I can start a new life.

I knocked on the lab door.

"Come in," Mrs Greene's voice projected deafeningly.

I meekly entered the class. This is the first time I am late for a class in my three years of life in this high school.

"May I ask you why you are late, Miss Roth?"

"Hm? I was in the principal's office."

"Doing?"

"Didn't you hear, Mrs Greene? I was ordered to GO there."

"Due to what reason?"

This teacher was really irritating me.

"Admission to a college in France."

Mrs Greene gasped. "Ok. You may sit down, Raven."

"Thank you," I said smugly. God, I am becoming more and more conceited. Guess, I got that attitude from Beastboy. He had totally influenced me. If he knows it, I don't know how I am going to handle his annoying pestering attitude.

I plopped down. Today is a great day for me, I think. It's great that it happens to be on the day after the senior prom, I am going to leave for Europe for college. And this whole crush matter would be finished, and I don't have to worry about my love life anymore. All the troubles will be gone, and I will be in peace. Peace.

I gazed out of the window. The finals are next week, and the following Saturday is the day of senior prom. How nice.

I just hope that this thing would be over soon enough.

* * *

"Raven, I need to talk to you."

I smirked. "Why so serious?"

Robin frowned. "You know the ikebana thing? The talent show is like next week."

"Isn't that the week for finals?"

"That's the whole freaking problem. I can't possibly concentrate on two things as once!"

"Yea. You are too stupid to," I snickered.

Robin glared at me. "That's why I need your help desperately."

"What?"

"Please please pleassssssse help me with my studies. I know most of them but I still need revision."

"…Fine. But after you have scored your date with Starfire, don't come back here thanking me."

"Why?"

"Um, do you have to know? No, you don't. You are probably too stupid to understand it anyway."

It's really better if he didn't know. Then, I can end this peacefully.

* * *

"Hey, we meet AGAIN!"

I scoffed. "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

Roy grinned. "A good thing. Like duh."

"Since when do the guys say 'duh'?"

"Since the Chimps Age."

"So the chimpanzees say 'duh'?"

Roy nodded enthusiastically. "Yea. Chimps are smart creatures."

"Cuz they can say 'duh'?"

"Ya."

I shook my head in exasperation. "You are worse than Beastboy."

"Beastboy learnt everything from me. I am his master."

"Argh," I groaned. "What do you want anyway?"

"Let's just talk in the student council office. I need to tell you something."

Since when did this Roy get so smart?

**Seriously, I haven't been here in ages. We got a lot of projects and all, so my school life kinda sucks. Our hockey seniors are the champs for this year C'div! Awesome, I know right?**

**Anyway, I will keep on updating this story until it's finished. Don't worry, I will definitely finish this story. Hehe.**

**Please review! I want to have the thrill of reading reviews again! Thank you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yoyo. What's up? May here~**

**To the one who said that I am slacking, I LMAO-ed at your comment. Haha, for Americans, I think it's summer now so they have holidays, but for Singapore, they are having End-of-year exams this month, so cuz I am in a Catholic (and I am NOT one) school which is quite good, so we havta study to get into a good class. **

**Ok, so this is Chapter 9! I hope I can finish this in like three or four chapters.**

Chapter 9

"Why can't I take the design course?"

"It's too damaging to your brain."

"What kind of reason is that, Principal?" I snapped. "I like designing."

"But you are also talented in other areas."

"But I want designing. Architecture to be more specific."

Mrs Brown sighed. She has relented. Yippee.

"So I can decide on my own path right now right?"

"Yea, whatever, just come back with a PhD. And some amazing buildings."

"Oh, I am sure I will. Definitely."

* * *

Roy and I walked along the empty corridor.

"You are a great person, Raven."

I snorted incredulously. "Didn't know that you have that kind of vocabulary."

Roy stared at me with a straight face. "I am being serious. You hide your feelings so well."

I smiled vaguely. "Of course, I have been practising for years."

"But you are going away to France, and then probably to Korea or Japan, cuz the architecture is amazing there."

"True. I won't get to see him anymore. Maybe during the breaks when I come back to meet friends?"

"You will go away for 4 years at least. Are you sure you don't want to make a move?"

I cracked up at Roy's expression. "Nope."

"That's weird. So you are the prey type then."

"Shut up."

Roy smirked, confirming his victory over mine.

"Gosh, why am I even confessing to you anyway?" I let out a breath.

"I love you too."

Eh? What is he saying? It's a totally different situation from what we were saying just now.

Wait, wait, wait. Why is he pushing me against the wall?

OMG, am I gonna be raped?

That's impossible.

Not because of me being incapable of being raped.

It's just because Roy has lesser strength than a woman's.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

Roy winked slyly. "Just shut up and stay in this position, and confess to me that you love me."

"I love you," I said it instinctively.

Roy's pimply face suddenly came closer to me. And he tilted.

"Move around more. Like you are kissing."

"Why?"

"Just do it, or you will never have sex in your whole life."

"So I am going to live as a nun?"

"In other words, ya. So, start moving."

Ok, I shall shut up now.

I really don't have a freaking idea of what Roy is planning. I just hope that it is good.

* * *

Robin's POV

I giggled.

Starfire also giggled.

YES! I MANAGED TO WOO HER.

"So you are asking me to come along with you? To the senior prom?"

"Yes."

Starfire laughed breezily. "Sure, I will meet you at your house."

Being a gentleman, I rejected her offer. "I will pick you up at your house."

Her eyes twinkled. "That will be convenient."

Grinning victoriously, I skipped down the stairs.

This will be the happiest day of my life.

"Why don't we go somewhere to eat? I am starving," Starfire moaned.

"My treat." I signalled to her to hold hands. She gladly complied, and her warm hands slipped into mine.

"I love you too."

Isn't that Roy's voice?

"What are you doing, idiot?"

Isn't that Raven's voice?

"I said that I love you already, Raven," Roy repeated slowly.

Raven trembled. "Um…I love you too."

Shocked, I stood rooted to the ground.

I even forgot about Starfire's presence beside me.

Why is Raven confessing to Roy?

How did she even know Roy? What does she find in him anyway? What are they doing right now?

Since when did Raven know the biggest player of the school?

Wait wait. Things are so confusing right now.

Roy pulled back. "That's all."

Raven, scrunching up her face, snorted, "Why did you do that for?"

"I said I am confessing to you."

She chuckled. "You have Starfire."

"But, you are a better choice. I mean, Robin is so dumb not knowing how beautiful you are."

"Are you trying to suck up to me just because I am leaving?"

Roy smirked. "Probably."

Raven shook her head in disbelief. "Good going."

* * *

Raven's POV

"Seriously, why did you do that for?"

Roy snickered. "You are so slow."

"Shut up."

"Robin was there, didn't you see?"

Robin was there?

"Never mind. Anyway, good luck for your exams."

"I already have a scholarship."

Unconvinced, I lifted my eyebrows. "Where?"

"You will know sooner or later."

* * *

The talent show was over.

I hadn't met Robin lately. No lessons, no conversations. Maybe he got his girl.

Well, that's a good thing.

I walked down the hallway. Everyone looked so haggard. This is precisely the result of not studying long-term. Dark eye circles and eyebags are seriously so unattractive. Period.

But well, this is the last day of the exam.

After today, it's the senior prom, and the day after that, I will leave for good.

Yay, joy to the world.

I shall take the awesome last test so that I can be assured of that precious scholarship.

* * *

It's over.

I stretched. I am so damn freaking exhausted. After 8 days of exams, how can a person be not tired?

I just hope that my results come out good.

And Robin's too.

Let's just see about that.

"Why are you hanging around me lately?"

"A jock can't hang around the student council president?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you can, but we will get rumours."

"We already have rumours. Of us going out. Turns out that Robin wasn't the only one who saw the special occasion. Starfire was with him."

"Figures. By the way, it's not how you should help me get the guy I want."

"Relax. Are you going to the prom with me?"

Horrified, I felt my eyes literally roll back. "Since when?"

Roy smirked. "I am helping you get the guy."

"What the hell. Why am I going with you of all people?"

"Cuz I am hot."

"Self-praise from you is the last thing I need right now, Roy."

**Thanks for still waiting for this and reading this too. Really, cuz I am very busy. My exams just finished, so I can slack. Hehe. I promise to bring you more goodness of RobRae, even though the stories that I write are not that nice.**

**Oh ya, please also check out my new RobRae story, 'Secret Garden: RobRae version' ! Please review so that I could...correct my mistakes!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**After typing Chapter 9, I started typing this. Ok, maybe after a few hours.**

**This story…um….I don't have an exact storyline yet. Even though this is a story itself. Haha. I know I am weird.**

**I hope that this story will finish in 4 or 5 chapters.**

Chapter 9

Robin's POV

The exams are over.

Isn't that supposed to be a happy thing?

I sighed. There are more serious problems than studies.

My footsteps took me to the main hallway. People were cheering. Last time, I was a part of them, now, I am outcasted, more like I am treated like God. Everyone was looking at me like they had never seen me before.

And I think it's cuz of Starfire clinging onto my arm.

"No way, they are dating?"

"God. Even Robin can be seduced by her."

"The world is turning into a disaster. If Robin is vulnerable, then the guys are hopeless."

I ignored them. All of them were just talking rubbish. This has nothing to do with my love for Starfire.

Right?

"Hey, Robin, let's go out and eat something. To celebrate."

I forced a smile. "Of course. My treat."

The fake smile spread over my face. I got the girl. That's a fact. I got my dream girl whom I dream about every night. I got my dream, I have seized the female clinging onto me.

Why does that make me feel so…weird?

* * *

Raven's POV

I glared at the two hands glued to each other like…rotten gum on plastic.

So he got the girl and he didn't tell me. I really feel betrayed.

Ok, maybe I am not his girlfriend, but I am still his friend who helped him snatch the girl.

Despite my feelings for him.

"So they are dating now?"

"Of course, Roy. By the way, why are you still sticking to me? It's getting annoying."

"Senior Prom is tomorrow. Do you have a dress?"

"No."

"Do you have a pair of shoes?"

"Of course, I have a lot of Converse pairs."

"Do you have lipstick?"

"Does water count?"

"Facial wash?"

"Dettol. Prom doesn't need facial wash. Who brings a bottle of facial wash to prom?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Make-up?"

"Water. Moisture is the best."

I really love my sarcasm.

"Nice trying to counterattack. Let's go shopping!" he squealed.

Excuse me, Roy, but you can never beat me in conversations. I am so good in talking. I am in debate you know.

"What are you thinking, Raven?"

I snapped out of my ranting. "Eh? Thinking about ways to shut that irritating mouth of yours."

Roy smirked. "Which is so damn kissable."

I sighed, "I pity the girl."

* * *

"Gah. How long are you going to spend on shoes? I can just go in some random sneakers."

Roy snorted. "Your fashion sucks. We will come back to shoes later. Let's go to the dress section."

Gah, I could have just gone in a weird cape. Like seriously. Who bothers going around the whole freaking shopping mall to buy a dress and a couple of shoes?

Wait, normal girls do.

Oh my god, I am so embarrassed. I can't call myself a girl.

"Raven, can you not stone at some random place and actually look at the dresses for once?"

"I never wanted to go to prom in the first place. The worst thing of this is, going to prom with you of all people."

"Whatever you say. Hey, how about this?"

"It's damn freaking low-cut. Don't expect me to dress like Starfire. It's damn irritating, and annoying."

"They have similar meanings, by the way. I kinda expected you not to use words with similar meanings."

Feeling my blush creeping up my cheek, I sniffled. Go away, blush, go away. I know it looks horrible on my pale skin.

Roy wriggled his eyebrows. "Are you embarrassed? Anyway, I think an elegant style will go well with you."

"Excuse me, but elegance and me are totally two different things."

"I can totally see that."

I pouted. I actually wanted him to comment something nice.

* * *

I strolled around the brightly-lit shop. Decorated with fake jewels, the shop actually looked nice. Maybe it's just because it's in a secluded area of the shopping mall, thus many people don't really come here. I pity the owner.

Eyeing the ikebana in the glass case, I inched towards it, step by step. It looks like the exact replica of Robin's.

My fingers lingered over the case. Why am I so scared? Robin is only a friend. And I should appreciate his works.

"It's a nice design, isn't it, my dear?"

Snapping out of my stoning, I stared blankly at the middle-aged woman.

"A young man sold it to me. He is a nice guy. Anyway, did you come here to buy a dress?"

"Um…yea…for a prom."

The shop owner's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's just great. I really have a new dress that I am itching to try out on people."

So am I going to be a lab rat? OMG, I am so terrified.

Oh, my sarcasm.

The owner led me into a dark room. All kinds of fabrics, with all kinds of colour shades, were rolled and organised thoroughly. There were a lot of creepy mannequins with sheets of fabrics hanging from their body parts.

"Come on, do you like purple?"

"I…like it in a way."

She flipped her golden blond hair at my face, and fished out a box from a big, antique-looking closet.

"Wear this."

"Huh?" I looked at her, dazed. "You are expecting me to wear a dress that no one has ever worn before?"

She smiled. "Yea. Cuz you have a nice skin colour."

So I was chosen to be a model just because of my skin colour? I am kinda impressed.

* * *

It is so damn freaking itchy. It's like having mosquito bites all over your body.

But I suppose it's nicer than all the dresses that Roy asked me to try on.

It's strapless, with fake diamonds studded onto the middle, in between the cleavage. A tight belt was accessorised underneath, and shiny tiny little stars were hanging from it, jingling like bells. The dress flares out just perfectly, and it's made of lace.

OH GOD, WHY LACE?

But, this is my favourite dress among those I have seen.

"Can I buy this?"

The owner smirked. "Of course you can. You can even take it for free."

Huh? Why would I want to take it for free?

"But you have to model it for me."

There was an awkward silence.

"I am going on a scholarship the day after tomorrow. I don't really have enough time."

"Then it's ok. Go out and show it to your friend."

My eyebrows rose. "Why did you not think that he's my boyfriend?"

"Girl, although I don't know your name, but you are one heck of an inexperienced girl. Love, is something that can be sensed just from your gazes. It's a warm feeling."

"I don't understand."

"It exuded out just now, when you were looking at the ikebana."

I bit my lip.

"That's certainly not love. That's just…a weird thing."

* * *

"I will take back what I said. You have a nice taste of fashion," Roy admitted reluctantly. "Frankly speaking, that's the best dress I have ever seen."

"Thanks for the compliment."

I struggled to carry all the bags that Roy piled on me. Shoes, necklaces, and the dress.

OMG, I am so horrified. Well, except for the awesome dress that I chose myself.

I folded all my clothes neatly.

Packing my books and necessities into a suitcase, I placed them in boxes, so that I won't get confused.

All that's left to do is to just…put in the dress.

It's too pretty for me to leave it here.

I just hope that before I leave, I will have some nice memories.

I wish…

**OK! I finished a chapter. It's quite fast, don't you think? I am repaying my debt cuz I didn't really update in the last few months.** **Please review!**

**By the way, if you like Infinite, you should go see my friend's account. She's awesome at writing! **

**.com/story/view/91364/2/my-cup-of-iced-americano-infinite-myungsoo-myungyeol-sungyeol-woogyu-yadong**

**I can definitely tell you that she's awesome at writing. We are classmates, but we aren't that close in real-life, just on the internet. Oh the power of the net, God bless you.**

**Please review~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry for making you all wait so long. I guess the pace is going too slow….so maybe I will...rush it a little bit. Heh.**

**Just curious, who here is a Cassie? Please PM or inbox me…I really want to know more about DBSK.**

**Now, the awaited Chapter 11.**

Chapter 11

Raven's POV

The rain splattered on the ground. The sky was dark and gloomy, with occasional thunder and lightning sprucing the inky sky.

I sliced the cheesecake into a smaller triangle. I am really being totally random.

I hit the dress carefully, by wearing a black cape. Maybe coming out in a dress in this kind of weather was a little bit insensible. Besides, the hem of the dress was totally soaked. How dare I destroy this?

I am so ashamed of myself.

* * *

Robin's POV

I strolled along the shops.

I feel empty. It's like there's no soul inside me. Of course, my outer self would be doing sweet stuff to please Starfire.

If someone knocked on my body, I bet everyone would hear that 'konk' empty sound.

I was supposed to be happy getting Starfire as a girlfriend right?

Gah. I don't know anymore.

Suddenly, I heard a knocking sound. Huh?

Raven was waving at me.

I stood there, dazed.

Why did I feel so happy just now?

Raven gestured me to come inside.

* * *

The doorbell rang as I pushed it.

"Hi!" Raven greeted me cheerfully. "Come sit down."

Emotionlessly, I pulled out the chair opposite of Raven and plopped down.

"We haven't been talking for ages, right?"

"Yep. You realised that?" Raven giggled.

I squinted. She must be high.

"Are you high on coffee?"

"Hm, ya."

I trembled. I had never seen a creepier thing in my whole life. Raven being high equals to IPhone not having Temple Run.

Wait, what does Temple Run have to do with Raven being high?

"Who are you going to prom with?" I asked tentatively.

"Roy, cuz he knows everything. Why?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing. Haha, just for the curiosity of it."

"Well, if your curiosity was used in exams, you would probably be excelling in them by now."

I smirked. "Of course, that's why my sexual education got the highest in the class."

Raven frowned. "I got the lowest."

I stuck my tongue out. "Who ask you to be so inexperienced?"

* * *

Raven's POV

I left the café.

It was, surprisingly, a pleasant conversation. Robin looked happier than before. God bless him.

"What are you doing in there, Raven?" Roy shouted.

Ok, dude, chill.

"I am coming out right now."

"Seriously, I don't want to go to the prom."

Roy smirked. "You aren't."

HUH?

"Why?"

"Do you think I bought this dress just for you to spoil it?"

I snorted. "Well, I wouldn't spoil it anyway."

"You are going to a blind date," Roy said gleefully.

"With?"

"A guy named Nightwing. Beastboy planned it all. Kudos to him."

I sighed. "Beastboy has the most insane plans among everyone. Why did you even trust him?"

Sometimes, Roy is just plain stupid, I swear.

* * *

"Sit down," Roy ordered.

I growled. "No. I don't want to go to a blind date with a stranger."

"That's what blind dates are for. Trust me, Nightwing is a really nice guy. He won't rape you."

That's not what I am worried about, idiot.

Control, Raven, control.

I so badly want to punch Roy's face now.

**Hi, I know it's really short, cuz the next chapter is the last one:)**

**It's coming to an end:( I will update the next chapter in a day:D**

**Please review~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey This is the last chapter. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Raven's POV

I am totally gonna kill Roy later. I swear.

Now, I am alone, at a really big and empty table. Prom would have been so much better. At least I had friends there.

"Would you like a cup of water?" The waiter asked.

I glared at him. "Thank you."

The waiter jumped slightly. "P-p-p-please wait for a moment." Then, he scampered towards the counter.

No wonder, that poor guy must have been really scared by now.

* * *

Robin's POV

"What are you two doing?"

Roy and Beastboy pulled me towards a restaurant.

"Dude, you said you wanted a girl, so we set you up with one," Beastboy grinned.

HUH? That doesn't make sense. Not at all.

"Anyway, she's really nice. Can you just give her a chance?"

"What about Starfire?"

"You don't have to worry about her. She's at prom with some other guy now."

"Figures. But I am really really pissed off now. How can you two remember something that I said at the start of the year?"

"Cuz, dude, it's the girl that you were finding for all the time. It's the flower girl."

"Roy, it sounds wrong. I don't believe you anyway."

Beastboy smiled in satisfaction. "You have to get together with her."

These two guys were thinking so far ahead.

* * *

Raven's POV

This was my eighth cup of water.

When is that guy coming? I can't possibly wait for him forever. If the guy is late, it really turns me off.

Ok, Raven, calm down. It's ok for someone to be late. Right?

Of course. Why am I even talking to myself?

The restaurant was really empty. Except for me, there was no one there. Which is weird, because the water really tasted delicious.

How can water have taste? Stupid me.

I hummed while tapping my shoes on the floor. When is that Nightwing guy gonna come?

* * *

Third person's POV

"Hey, waiter. Come here!" Roy hissed.

The pitiful waiter rushed over. "Yes sir?"

"Give us a hiding place," Beastboy mouthed.

"Huh? We don't really have a hiding place here."

"Just stack some boxes or whatever. I want full view of the couple," Roy whispered.

"Y-yes sir. But the thing is, it's already a hiding place here," the waiter stated.

Roy and Beastboy were fully mindblown.

"You mean this is a hiding place by itself?" Beastboy trailed off. "Oh ya, it IS a hiding place!"

"We are so smart!" Roy exclaimed, and silently high-fived Beastboy.

"But, waiter, I saw you somewhere before. Who are you?"

"I am Cyborg, and I am not a waiter. I am spying on them."

The duo's eyes widened. "So you have the same motive as us? We have a new ally, Roy!"

"Yes, we DO have a new ally! Welcome to the stupidest duo ever, now it shall be the stupidest trio EVER!"

Cyborg chuckled. "No thanks."

* * *

Robin's POV

"What are you doing here, Raven?" I stood rooted to the entrance.

Raven also stood up, with her long dress trailing behind her. "I am supposed to be on a blind date."

"That's weird, because I am too, supposed to be on a blind date."

"But there's no one else here except me. Unless….you are the one I am supposed to meet?"

I stoned there.

I started blushing really furiously. "So…I am here. Let's start."

Raven, with a tint of red in her cheeks, started drinking water rapidly. She stopped, and glared at me.

"Then why did you come so late? I am starving."

I snorted. "You are in a dress, make-up and all those pretty stuff, and you are complaining about how you want to eat."

"Yes. Got a problem? Then get out."

I flinched. "Never mind, just sit down. Let's eat."

Raven smirked. "Looks like I am the 'man' here."

"Let's just shut up and eat."

* * *

Third person POV

"These two are really cute," Beastboy spazzed. "Right, stupid brother part 1?"

"Yes, stupid brother part 2! We should totally write a book on this."

Cyborg sighed. "Just shut up and watch. By the way, there's a hotel nearby."

Roy and Beastboy raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" They wiggled their eyebrows in unison.

"That wouldn't happen, sons of stupid."

* * *

Epilouge~

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! We are…"Beastboy shouted.

"The Stupidest Duo Ever DJs here! Good morning to all of you! I am Roy, the Stupid Brother Part 1!"

"And Beastboy, the Stupid Brother Part 2!"

"We would like to congratulate our two best friends for tying their knot today. It has been a long time, isn't it, Beastboy?"

"Of course, I remember how we stalk them on their first date."

"But they didn't go to the hotel after that. I was really hoping to see some real action."

"Those kind of kissing sounds and stuff, you know what I mean, peeps!" Roy giggled. "It has been, about 10 years?"

"Duh. We haven't really grown mature either, Roy."

* * *

Raven laughed evilly. "How dare they…"

Robin patted her on the shoulder. "Calm down, honey. Although I myself have no idea that they stalked us."

"IF we HAD gone into the hotel, they will end up making sex tapes," Raven growled. "I am totally going to crush them once they get here."

"This is our wedding, you mustn't murder anyone."

Raven composed herself. "Of course not. I won't murder anyone. Do you see everyone laughing their asses off?"

Robin pecked her on the lips. "Shut up. Just shut up."

Raven calmed down, and managed a smile. "But I am still gonna kill them."

"Let's just get out of here." Robin pulled her by the hand, and rushed towards the rarely-used exit.

"Tonight, is our first night," Robin whispered into Raven's ear.

"Shut up," Raven hissed back.

* * *

"And the thing is, we also set up a camera in the first-night room. It was a clever idea that we came up," Roy smirked.

Beastboy chuckled evilly. "Of course."

* * *

**Done! This is the end, yea…Thanks for supporting me all the way throughout the whole story! This is my first Teen Titans Fic and I am really thankful for all the support I have gotten. I really love you guys **

**I am gonna write another fic though Please support! **

**Thanks for enjoying the story itself! Thank you so much for reading it! I love you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again!**

**Well, I think a lot of people didn't really understand what happened in the end.**

**Well, Beastboy and Roy found their match in each other through Robin and Raven's blind date and became comedy DJs. They are single **

**You all already know that the duo are perverted. And apparently for their own amusement, they started to stalk the couple. **

**To everyone who read this story, I love you all. This is my first Teen Titans fic, and WOW, it was a bam:D You all really made my days I wrote this fanfic when I was going through shit, so it really means a lot to me Thanks for reading my stories!**

**I love you all:D**

**Please review!**


End file.
